Kaitou vs Kaitous
by DragonHalf
Summary: Rewritten. Kaitou after Kaitou what are we gonna do? Kaitou Fairies I hear that they steal and give things back to the original owners and Kaitou Starlight? I dunno, she steals and people who changed into different people,as in their personalities go back to their old selves and why are Demons stealing human energy?
1. Kaitous

**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**

_ Just in The Kaitou Fairies just stole the Rings of Dragons, what are we going to do? Luckily we were able to catch them on tape on which directions they took. Wait! The newest painting found of Leria Mina has been stolen, the only one of its kind. The Starlight Kaitou has just taken it and escaped without trail and wasn't caught on camera. Is even bigger than the Dragon Rings, the painting Leria Mina is much rarer than the rings but what are we going to do?_

"Ahh, another successful mission, ne Star?"

"You got that right; you were able to get the demon before it took anymore human energy."  
"Ne Star, we're moving to Levy and Erza live won't it be easier now that we'll be able to trap more demons without waiting for Levy and Erza to tell us?"

"Hmmm, you're right Lucy and have you packed everything up?"

"Ya, everything's done, I hope Fairy Tail High is a good Magic School and Regular School."

"Well Lucy just wait until Friday and we'll be on our own for some time. Your right I'm glad dad is letting us live in Magnolia, we'll get to live in that house we always see in the photo album."

"I hope so and it'll be easier for Starlight Kaitou."

"Yes it'll be better for you, anyways Go Call Erza to tell her to get your school stuff ready Lucy."

"Uhh I don't want to call that red haired monster right now!"

"Oh, a red haired monster? That's a new one Lucy said a familiar voice."

"STAR! Why did you call her!"

"Well you weren't gonna do it, so now talk to her!" said Star.

"O-Okay then! H-Hi Erza, we're c-coming this F-Friday, and we got the Demon in the painting a- "

"Oh now you decide to talk to the red haired monster whose been worried about you! And also you haven't called for a longtime! So you better get ready when you come to Magnolia because you're in serious trouble Layra Lucy Heartphilla! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-YES!"

"Oh also about the school, it does have Magic classes as well as normal classes, you can either choose Magic or normal or both together understand?"

"Y-ya well see you Friday! If I live"said Lucy.

"What was that Lucy?"

"Oh nothing Erza, Bye!" And Lucy quickly ended the call. "Saved, well for now."

"Oh she can be such a kid at times and now I'm the red haired monster, geez."

"Hey Erza what did Lu say, when is she coming?"

"Well Levy she's coming this Friday and I got a new name from Lucy" sighed Erza.

"Really what is it?"

"It's the red haired monster this time Levy."

At this Levy started cracking up and said "I haha can't haha believe haha she said haha that haha we haha only use haha that one online haha!"

Erza raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

"We refer you as the red haired monster online when we IM each other."

"Oh real-*RING RING*"

"Erza go answer the phone" said Levy bluntly.

"I'm going. Hello this is Erza speaking."

"Ah Erza is Master and I need you to come down here with Levy to look at these rings."

"But Master can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Sorry Erza but the original owners need it to be translated by tonight, so hurry up and get down here!"

"Ok Master we're coming. LEVY move your butt, we're going to the center to translate the rings!"

"WHY!" Erza glared at Levy. "FINE I'm coming."

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL CENTER**

"Shut it Ice boy!"

"No you shut it Dragon Freak!"

"Quit being a stripper!"

"You quit being a smartass!"

"Do I hear Fighting?" asked an angered Erza.

"N-no we were just teasing each other right Gray?"

"Y-ya that's right Natsu."

"Sissies" said Gajeel.

"Shut it Metal Face" hissed Natsu and Gray.

"Levy go take Gajeel and translate the rings right now!"

"What why do I have to do it alone!"

"Levy, Gajeel will be helping you so go!"

"Fine" said Levy and she pouted.

"Alright let's go Levs."

"Oh I'm Levs now?" I thought you said that I'll always forever be book worm Gajeel."

"Tch whatever lets go already"said Gajeel pushing Levy.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other"said Happy.

"Erza, Natsu Gray and Happy in my office now!"

"What is it Master, what's the problem?"asked Erza.

"The problem is the last mission, all of you were caught on tape when you were taking the rings and leaving the museum."

"So what's the problem then?" asked Natsu who was obviously clueless.

"You idiot we got caught on tape and they could try to find us" said Gray.

"Well what can we do Master?" asked Erza.

"Well you all are going to have to stop with the requests for awhile till they lose track of us" said Master.

"Gramps but we can't do that; we'll be more careful next time."

"There will be a next time but not now, all of you will be taking advanced tactics and movements starting this Friday understand?"

"But Gramps that's a very hard class, Gildarts won't pass anyone until they beat Gildarts himself!" said Natsu.

"Well you all should have been more aware because look here in the News right now" said Master.

* * *

**Kaitou Fairies have been caught on tape! Leads may have been found! But no such luck for Starlight Kaitou, she still hasn't been found, no leads, no luck. It's as if she's a phantom.**

"See, she's also a Kaitou, yet there are no clues about her. People have only seen her when the stars shine very unusually bright when she's in the air leaving the crime scene. Even the best police like Heartphilla can't get her. See she's aware of what's there and what's not going to be there" said Master.

"As of expected of Starlight, she's gotten better since we've seen each other and now it looks like we're going to be entering the Devil's battle now together" said Erza with a smile.

"Huh?" was all that was said by Natsu, Gray and Master.

"What?"


	2. Moving and New School

**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**

**Recap**

* * *

_ As of expected of Starlight, she's gotten better since we've seen each other and now it looks like we're going to be entering the Devil's battle now together said Erza with a smile. Huh was all that was said by Natsu, Gray and Master. What? _

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that? What'd I say?" Erza was puzzled; she didn't understand why they were just staring at her.

"ERZA!"

"Ah, Levy calling me maybe she's done." Then Erza walked out the room, Natsu was the first to speak.

"D-Did I hear right or was she just toying with us ne Happy?"

"Aye."

"Y-You idiot Erza never lies you know that"said Gray.

"This is interesting Erza is friends with Starlight Kaitou, hmm I've heard that she steals priceless objects without even touching the alarm system and yet the room is untouched and it's like she was never there said Master. Hmm maybe you should get lessons from her" said Master chuckling.

"Ya right" said Natsu and Gray.

* * *

**Thursday after School**

"Hey dad the movers are so Star and I are saying our goodbyes and that Aunt Trish is gonna move in like next week" said Lucy.

"What, why are the movers here now shouldn't it be tomorrow?"

"They called yesterday and told me that they couldn't come tomorrow, so I told them to come today"said Lucy.

"Ah okay and don't be out to late and don't star stealing like your mother"said Judo chuckling at the end.

_Mom was Midnight Kaitou and saved you and yet you turned like this dad why?_ thought Lucy.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJudo ddddddddarling, I'm here said a squeaky voice."

_Ugg, it's her_ thought Lucy.

"Hey Kilesa darling how are you?"

"Fine darling but why are there movers outside"

"Oh Lucy is moving to Magnolia today darling."

"Oh Lucy is leaving; I had almost a heart attack thinking you were going to leave me darling."

_So this is the type of lady you replaced mom with, I guess your love isn't as strong as mine dad_ thought Lucy. "Oh and dad, you'll have a lot of more time to spend with your girlfriend because The Starlight Kaitou isn't going to be here anymore" said Lucy while walking out and waving her hand. "Bye dad see you in the summer."

"Ok Star let's get going. Since it is 1:30 now, we'll be there about 8:15 depending on if there's no traffic and if there is we'll be there by 8:45 ok?"

"Sure Lucy let's get going" said Star happily. *Seven hours later*

"Here we are Star and only 8:30, isn't that nice" said Lucy.

"Ok Miss Heartphilla, we'll unload everything" said the mover.

"Oh ok then."* An hour later* "Ahh, everything's done, tomorrow's Friday, and I'll be happy" said Lucy.

"Well Lucy since you have school tomorrow I suggest that you take a shower and make your lunch Lucy" said Star.

"What! I wanted to skip, I wanna stay home!"

"Lucy go take a shower already and make your lunch after" Star said sternly.

"You such a demanding Exceed, Star" said Lucy while getting her clothes. "We can surprise Erza and Levy tomorrow so don't call."

"Ok Lucy and I'll come with you tomorrow to see the school and Erza and Levy."

"Ok Star, that sounds nice."

**Next Day**

"Levy hurry up, we need to the new Advanced Tactics and Movement list that's been tied in with our P.E. class" said Erza dragging Levy with her.

"Well first let go of my arm. Or you'll break it" whined Levy.

"If you would hurry up it wouldn't hurt!"

"I so envy Lu right now."

"Look Levy we're together again and so is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and everyone else."

_Oh the joy_ thought Levy.

"Hey Levy, I got Lucy's classes set up and I sent her schedule, wanna look at it?"

"Really? Let me see Erza."*Levy looked at Lucy's schedule and said*"Hey I and Lu have a few classes together and she apparently also has Advanced tactics with us, hmm I wonder why?"

"Well she needs to s-sharpen she skills if she wants to seal those demons properly" said Erza.

"Are you sure because I think you wanna fight her, to show how good you're sealing demon skills are, ne Erza?"

"Haha, L-levy you're so funny at times" Erza said and slapped Levy's back.

"Ow, that hurt Erza."

*RING-RING-RING* "It's the school bell, let's go Levy" said Erza who again was dragging Levy along with her again.

"Erza if I end up with broken arms you're taking me book shopping, to the mall and other various places."

"Sure, sure let's go already."

* * *

**With Lucy and Star**

"Hey Star what time is it?" said Lucy was just waking up.

"Hmm, I don't know check the clock Lucy" said a sleepy Star.

"It says 10:45 AM, ok let's go back to sleep." Then Lucy and Star bolted up and said. "IT'S 10:45AM, WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Star hurry we gotta go!" *Lucy and Star left the house and went running/flying to the school*. "O-ok we're here Star, and its 11:15. Let's go to the office" said Lucy still trying to catch her breath. "Not a good way to start the first day at your new school."

"Ah, you must be Lucy Heartphilla, right?"

"Yes that's me and this is my cat Star."

"Well hello, my name is Ms. Serra; here is your official class schedule and drop by my office anytime you want."

"Thanks and sorry that I'm late, we overslept today" said Lucy blushing.

"That's alright and you were actually supposed to start on Monday but it's ok. Also let me get the Class President, she's in some of your classes and right now it's third and she's in your third. I'll call for her."

"Thank you Ms. Serra. Ne Star wouldn't it be ironic that's Erza the Class Presi-"

"What's Erza?" said a familiar voice.


	3. A fight and the poisonous claw

**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**

**Recap**

_Ne Star, wouldn't it be ironic that's Erza the Class Presi- What's Erza said a familiar voice._

* * *

"E-E-Erza!" Lucy screamed in delight and jumped hugged Erza and Star hugged Erza as well.

"Lucy what are you doing here you said you wouldn't be here till tonight" said Erza surprised.

"Well the movers could come today, so I told them to come yesterday and we can yesterday after school" said Lucy.

"Hmm, your school was having finals so, did you come early last night because it's like a seven hour drive."

"Yes we did and Star wouldn't let me skip today" said Lucy pointing to Star. " So in the end we were late." said Lucy with dramatics.

"Okay then let's go, you're in my third, so let's surprise Levy! She'll probably jump on you so be aware of the happening a lot today Lucy and Star."

"Okay"said Lucy and Star.

* * *

_Okay, now I'm seriously bored, the stupid teacher left to go use the bathroom and then Erza is called by Ms. Serra and the class is so annoying right now_ thought Levy.

Then a piece of broken ice almost hit Levy until someone caught it and it was Gajeel.

"Hey Ice Freak watch where your stupid ice goes it almost hit Levy in the face!"

"Sure, sure like I care right now."

"Really? I do care if one of my friends get hurt Ice Freak" said Gajeel.

"Thanks Gajeel" said Levy. Then Erza came back and Levy shot up from her seat and said."Gray almost hit me from fighting with Natsu and Gajeel grabbed the ice so I think I should go to the nurse Erza!"

"Oh, fighting again boys? You would be in more trouble but we have a new student so be kind and respectful to her! Please come inside" said Erza. Lucy came inside with Star and said.

"Hi we're Lucy and Star Heart-"

Levy stopped her and jumped from her seat to go hug them and said. "AHHH Lu and Star! You're here!"

_Oh Erza was right_ thought Lucy and Star.

"Come and sit next to me." said Levy dragging Lucy.

"B-but Levy someone's already sitting here."

"Gajeel can please sit next to Natsu just for today please." said Levy.

"Sure" said Gajeel with a small smile and sat next to Natsu. Then the teacher came back and said she had to go to a meeting so a free period.

So Levy, Lucy, Star and Erza were all talking to each other, while everyone thought 'Are the best of friends or what'? And then Lucy said something to Levy that made her blush.

"So Levy do you like that guy with a bunch of piercings?" Lucy said it while smirking because she noticed the change in Levy's voice when she spoke to Gajeel and she only talked like that when she had a crush on someone.

"Hey I picked up on that too" said Star and Erza.

"You guys! said Levy blushing, "Leave my love life alone."

"Hey you wouldn't stop bugging me about Alex, so Levy this is fair payback." Levy sweat dropped and Lucy said "I rest my case."_***RING-RING-RING***_

"Oh there goes the bell, come on Lu it's time for 4th period, you're in our next class and Star if you wanna go look around you can and there's a place where there are Exceeds like you" said Levy.

"Really cool, I'm going" said Star eager to see more of her kind.

"Ok Lu you have Advanced Movement and Tactics and regular PE with us, that's our 4th period ok got it? Also for Advanced Movement and Tactics we've a super hard teacher who only passes those who he thinks are worthy of passing. So this may be a class that you may not pass" said Levy.

"Wait why I have this class!"

"Erza" said Lucy and Levy.

"She wants to test your skills Lu. Or maybe show off her new skills."

"Oh she isn't going to win because Star girl isn't gonna lose to her" said Lucy with a fiery spirit._***Later***_

"Here are some PE clothes said Levy and here's the number for your PE locker."

"Oh thanks Levy". And Lucy changed out of her clothes.

* * *

"Hey Lu what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm adding that new magic zipper to these shorts so I can put my communicator in here if Star gives me a call. Ok let's go."_***Five minutes later*.**_

"Hi I'm Natsu, this is Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Juvia, Bisca and Alzack" said Natsu.

"Hi and aren't you guys in my 3rd period?" asked Lucy.

"Ya we are, so how do you know Erza and Levy?"

"Oh Erza and Levy, I've known them forever. They're my childhood friends."

"Oh" was said by the others.

"E-everyone sit please!" said an exhausted person.

_I know that voice. It can't be her right? _thought Lucy.

"Wendy?" Lucy said turning around.

"Lucy?"

"Oh my Stars! It's you Wendy!" Lucy said running to Wendy and then hugged her.

"Don't forget about me now." said a brunette.

"Cana, hey! What's up!" said Lucy hugging Cana.

"Nothing much and when did you get here, it's like a seven hour drive to get here. What can you fly now?"

"Cana, Lucy can't fly. She must've come really early in the morning. Star knows, but where is she?" said Wendy and Cana shrugged and they kept on talking about how Lucy could've came.

"Guys, Star and I c-" Lucy was interrupted by Cana.

"Maybe Star can expand and that's how they came!" Cana said and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Um no, Star and I c-" this time Wendy interrupted.

"Maybe Lucy can teleport!"

"Y-you guys never let me explain ever."

"Hey Wendy!"

"Hey Natsu-nii!"

"He's your brother? Hey how come you guys never tell me anything!" Lucy whined.

"You lived seven hours away Lucy." said Cana, Erza and Wendy.

"At least call me or email me or something."

"So much work Lu, you know we're busy looking up 'them' for you." said Levy.

"You guys are hopeless." said Lucy sweatdropping.

"More like you'd be 'hopeless' without us Lucy." said Cana and Wendy, Erza, and Levy nodded.

"No I wouldn't be!"

"Yes you would be!"

"Ok everyone we have a new student so everyone getting new numbers." said Gildarts.

"Hey Dad, Lucy's the new student!" said Cana pointing to Lucy.

"No need to yell Cana."

"Ah, Lucy! Haven't seen you in a longtime!" said Gildarts laughing.

"Of course Dad. She lived seven hours away."

"Of course and it's good to see you!" said Gildarts. "Did your father come along?"

"No and thank goodness or that creepy girlfriend of his would've tagged along!" said Lucy shuddering.

"Ahaha, she is weird. When I first met her, she seemed to obsessed with your father!" said Gildarts laughing.

"She's too obsessed, I don't want her as my step mom or I'll do something." said Lucy.

"You mean like dying your hair red again to spy on them!" said Cana laughing

"Don't remind me Cana, that was such a fail." said Lucy sighing.

**_*Ten minutes later*_**

"Ok everyone we are going to have a d practice round so let me pair up everyone. Lisanna-Juvia."

"Ok!" said Lisanna and Juvia.

"Mira-Gajeel."

"Ok." said Mira and Gajeel.

"Aww, I wanted to be with Gajeel." mumbled Levy.

"Ooo Levy's in L-O-V-E." sang Cana and Lucy.

"You guys!"

"Cana-Bisca."

"Alright."

"Natsu-Elfman"

"I'll beat Elfman easy as pie!"

"If your a real man, you'll fight hard-core!"

"Alzack-Gray."

"Ok."

Oh poor Bisca, you weren't paired with Alzack." teased Cana.

"Cana!" blushed Bisca.

"Levy and Lucy, Erza is the last one so either one of you can pair up with her."

Then Levy said, "I volunteer Lu to go against Erza."

"I think its ok." said Erza.

Lucy palmed her face thinking. _Why me, where's Star when you need her?_

"So Lucy are you going to agree?"

"What 'bout sweet lil Wendy?"

"Oh Wendy? She's helps patch up most of the morons in the class that decide they're going fight til the end." said Gildarts sighing. "So are you going to agree Lucy?"

"Sure why not, I'll show them how much I've improved this the last time they saw me."

Then everyone started whispering and saying 'What's she thinking', 'She'll lose and have broken bones', 'She's stupider than Natsu'.

_Hmm, too bad they don't know me but I'll beat Erza and thus ending our Kaitou rivalry or maybe not we'll see._ thought Lucy.

"Ready when you are Lucy, prepare to be defeated." said Erza.

"Oh don't be so confident Erza; I'm not the number 1 K. Starlight for nothing."

"Ok magic is allowed and to win you must try anything to defeat your opponent and good luck!" said Gildarts.

"Levy do you have my ribbon?"

"Sure do Lu, here you go."

_ My most prized possession, the white yellow starry ribbon Mom gave me _thought Lucy and put her hair in a full ponytail. "Let's do this said Lucy, this is for you Mom." And then they started to fight.

Erza transformed into her Heavens Armor and her swords went directly to Lucy. So Lucy jumped above them really highly like when she's gonna seal a demon and dodged all of Erza swords and she called out Loke to fight Erza. But like always he would stop and flirt and said.

"Hello my fine ladies why are you fighting save that for the demons and let's go somewhere together."

"AS IF!" And they punched Loke in the face.

"Oi Loke, it seems like your key was found by Lucy?" said Gray and some others.

"Ya that's right, she got me when she was 13, so like four years ago."

Then Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy said. "How the heck do you know them?"

"Must have took them to clubs to pick up girls." said Cana.

"Seriously Cana?"

''He's Loke, a womanizer what else. I know we saved him like 4 years ago, but you never know." said Cana.

"She's got a point though." said Lucy. ''This is Loke we're talking about. Crazy Lion Spirit that hooks up with human girls."

"Oh I used to work at the center after the accident for a few years, then Lucy got my key, so ya that's it." said Loke grinning.

"So let's continue Lucy." said Erza.

"Ok, go Loke!" And Loke and Erza fought. Then Erza noticed Lucy wasn't there and Lucy came down from the sky with her star whip was around and said."Checkmate, I've won Titania." But then one of Erza's swords cut her right arm with has the demon's claw which was very poisonous and Lucy put her hand over the cut and got her communicator and called Star.

"Star, you've gotta come find me and quick!"

"Why?" Star asked worriedly.

"Right arm cut from battle with Erza. Ow! It hurts! Hurry!"

Lucy's knee's fell to the ground and she kept saying, 'It Burning again', 'The demon won'. Then Erza, Levy, Cana and Wendy realized why Lucy was on the ground and went to her. Erza kept apologizing.

"It's ok Erza you forgot, its okay."

"No it's not I should have remembered that poisonous claw was still there and you were getting surgery to removed it next week."

"If only I knew the antidote, you'd be fine." said Wendy.

"Dad! Get over here! Serious matter of life and death for Lucy!" yelled Cana.

"Ok girls, explain major problem." said Gildarts.

"Right arm, claw." said Lucy.

"Is still here." said Wendy and Cana.

"And still dangerous." said Levy and Erza.

"Not good, Lucy, girls. We need to get to the Nurse's office now. Class free period!" yelled Gildarts and he picked up Lucy and they ran to the Nurse's office.

* * *

Everyone was talking about Lucy and Erza's battle. Everyone thought it was so interesting that a newbie, in fact Erza's own childhood friend showed no fear in battling Erza they wonder if they were somehow related or not. As for Natsu he was wondering how Lucy knew Erza's nickname, she got that name when she was in 5th grade because it was one year after Levy and Erza moved to Magnolia.

And how she was able to dodge all of Erza's swords expect one, it didn't really seem like gymnastics. It seemed like what the Kaitou Fairies do. She moves like a master thief or something like that. Also why she fell to the ground saying 'It's Burning again' and 'The Demon won', with being a Dragon Slayer came with good hearing and heard her mumbling.

"Hey Dragon-breath whatcha thinking about?" asked Gray.

"Nothing Snowman and where are your clothes?" said Natsu who was annoyed by Gray.

"Wahh, when did this happen!"

_Idiot._ thought Natsu.


	4. Truth or Dare week

**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**

**Recap**

_"Dad! Get over here! Serious matter of life and death for Lucy!" yelled Cana._

_"Ok girls, explain major problem." said Gildarts._

_"Right arm, claw." said Lucy._

_"Is still here." said Wendy and Cana._

_"And still dangerous." said Levy and Erza._

_"Not good, Lucy, girls. We need to get to the Nurse's office now. Class free period!" yelled Gildarts and he picked up Lucy and they ran to the Nurse's office._

* * *

"Here, we girls, take care of Lucy. I'll be back in a few hours. So don't fight, don't break anything and behave." said Gildarts.

"Geez Dad. You make us feel like that we're the destructive ones." said Cana sighing.

"When you girls are together, you're too much. More destructive than demons, Council members, Dark schools, robbers, murderers, kid-" said Gildarts but Cana interrupted him.

"Alright, alright Dad. We're a bunch of girls who don't know their limit, geez."

"You mean a group of girls that can destroy a whole country in 10 minutes. That's why we must make rules for the five of you or the seven of you. The infamous and famous Kaitou Knights." said Gildarts. "Ah that reminds me-"

"Ok, ok Dad, time for you to go." said Cana pushing out Gildarts.

"Bye girls. Don't do anything dangerous!"

"Of course! I'll make sure we don't!" said Erza.

"Bye!"

"Those girls, finally the group back together. What will happen, huh Layla?" muttered Gildarts to himself.

**X**

"So girls, what shall we do?" asked Erza.

"Hmm..how about we play truth or dare?" said Cana.

"Sounds fun." said Wendy.

"Sounds fishy." said Lucy.

"Lighten up Lu, it'll be fun." said Levy.

"I doubt it."

"Alright I'll go first." said Cana and she turned to Erza. "Erza, truth or dare."

Erza thought for a second. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Jellal and kiss him." said Cana smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean Jellal Fernandes? The boy who kissed Erza on the cheek like when we were in like the 3rd grade?"

"Yup, he goes to Fairy Tail as well."

"Really!? Then Ultear and Meredy have to go too right!" said Lucy excited.

"Yes, I can't wait to see their reaction." said Erza.

"We we're a really awesome team, seven girls and one boy. We were pretty awesome and not to mention wanted like everywhere." said Lucy laughing.

"Ya, since you're here now, maybe the Knights could do one more Demon catching." said Erza.

"I think we'll probably do more than one more Erza. I have a feeling that the Demons are moving in this area more. There are more wizards here so the Demons think that if they take over wizards. More power and more power means..."

"Demons taking over again." said Erza, Levy, Cana and Wendy.

"Yes, so we're going to probably become a team again. So you guys in?" said Lucy.

"YES!" And they cheered.

"Ok back to the dare Erza. Are you going to do it or not."

Erza bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll kiss Jellal."

"Wonderful Erza! Wonderful." said Cana and then everyone leaned in.

"What?"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When are you going to kiss him!"

"I-I don't know!" _**Ding-Ring**_

"My phone, someone texted me." said Erza.

"Could it be...?"

"The love of her life!"

"Girls! It's from..." started Erza but then stopped.

"From who Erza?" asked Levy and Erza bit her lip.

"From Jellal! No way!" said Lucy

"How...!" said Erza.

"It is, read it Madam Pres." said Cana.

* * *

_From: Saint's JJ_

_To: Titania Erza_

_Hey Erza where are, it's time for The Student Council meeting, also there's t__his new Cake Shop and Ultear saw that FroYo has new flavors and more. So wanna go after school ends? Hmmm, I'll be waiting if you say yes! :D Later._

* * *

"Wow, he must still really like you and is still incredibly shy to ask you like that." said Lucy. "He's still the same, like you!"

"Lucy..! We don't need your love advice right now."

"Listen to StarGirl, she actually gives good love advice and at least she doesn't meddle in our love affairs like Mira." said Cana.

"You've got a point. Lucy I shall take your advice! And if it doesn't work..."

"No, no I'm pretty sure it'll work." said Lucy nervously. "Also text him back, I'm pretty sure that he'll be happy that you replied and you have to accept his offer on the Cake shop date. I think it could be your big chance!"

"Hmm...sounds great! I will do it!" said Erza proudly.

"Well, text him already Madam Pres." said Lucy.

* * *

_From: Titania Erza_

_To: Saint JJ_

_Jellal, I left school early because Lucy and I mean Starlight Lucy got injured so we took her home. Sorry 'bout the meeting, fill me in and the 'bout the new Cake shop, sounds awesome. Let's make it a date. Later!_

* * *

"Ok I texted him alright." said Erza.

"What you say." said Cana.

"The cake shop thing, let's make it a date!" said Erza and the girls squealed.

"Erza you should wear that new dress you bought." suggest Wendy.

"Good idea Wendy, that's a good."

"Also Erza let's make this even more interesting." said Cana and they all listened. "Let's see if he asks you to be his girlfriend and you also still have to kiss him. ..On the lips!"

"What?!" said Erza majorly blushing.

"Good one Cana." said Lucy high fiving Cana.

"I know!"

"Ok, whose turn is it now?" asked Wendy.

"I just got a fabulous idea!" said Cana.

"What is it?"

"Let's do the Truth or Dare week bet! It was always a blast when we used to do it. So you guys in or what?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "We're in!"

Truth or Dare week is like a bet, everyone is given a dare and they to do it before the week ends and when the week ends whoever didn't do they're dare has to answer a truth question no matter what unless they want to be a slave for the next week or so depending on how hard the dare was.

_**Ding-Ring**_

"Someone texted me." said Erza.

"It was your lover, Jellal." said Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Levy teasingly.

"S-Shut it guys!"

''Never!" They sang playfully and Erza sighed.

* * *

_From: Saint's JJ_

_To: Titania Erza_

_Awesome, it's a date and YOU MEAN THE LUCY AS IN LUCY HEARTPHILLA, KAITOU STARLIGHT, WHOSE EVEN AWESOMER THAN YOU! If so, we'll come meet you in awhile, send directions please. ^_U^

* * *

Erza sighed. That boy, of course she meant Lucy and he called it a date...Wait! Jellal called it a date! Erza was in lovers la la land and everyone else saw the expression on her face. Hearts in her eyes, a huge smile with a bit of drool coming out. She's in lovers la la land.

"Man! Erza's ahead of us! She's got a date but wait..we haven't been dared yet. So do we wait until she's out of lovers la la land or should we disturb her?" said Lucy.

"I've got an idea." said Cana. "My, my, Erza's going on a_ date_! With sweetheart Jellal!" And with that Erza snapped out of lovers la la land.

"Back to the game, Lucy you're turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to chose a guy no, no. I dare you to go on a date with the densest boy in our school." said Erza smirking.

"Um ok..should I be worried or what?" said Lucy. "Who is it?"

The girls looked at her and smirked and laughed.

"Lucy, it's my brother. Natsu-nii."

"Ehhhhhh?! Him! No thank you! I-I'm doomed aren't I?" said Lucy and the girls nodded. "I hate you guys!"

"Ok now I don't envy you Lu." said Levy laughing.

"You so won't be laughing after this. Levy, I dare you to ask out that guy with a bunch of piercing. We all know 'bout your not so _little_ crush Levy." said Lucy smirking.

"Good one Lucy!" said Cana. And the look on poor Levy's face after she heard that and then she fainted.

"She's totally happy." said Cana and everyone else nodded. "Ok, Wendy your turn."

"Ok."

"I dare you to...hmm...to...this is a tough one." said Cana.

"I know!" said Lucy jumping. "Ok, jumping was not a good idea. Ow." said Lucy. "You should go to school in the Jiggle Butts outfit!"

"What?!"

"That's perfect!"

"Yes, a good one Lucy."

"I don't know." said Wendy sighing.

"I'm up! What'd I miss!" said Levy 'waking up'.

"Wendy's going Jiggle butt style!" said Lucy laughing.

"Hmm..what about Cana's dare?" said Levy.

"That's right. Oh I know! You totally need to get at least 100 guys to ask you out, reject them and then chose a guy who didn't ask you and go out with him." said Lucy. "How 'bout it Cana, can you do?"

"Hmm, sounds good. I'll do it." said Cana.

"Hmm..you're probably going to chose G-" said Levy but Cana cut her off.

"I shall choose a guy whose not stupid like Natsu. At least understands feelings and isn't rude and more. I don't care whether he's a gentleman or not he just better be nice and pay for everything." said Cana.

"Alright everyone, since today's Friday, we've got until Midnight of Friday. Alright."

"Alright!"

* * *

The end of this chapter, I finally wrote it, it was a weird chapter.


	5. Our friends and Wendy's scary mom

**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**

**Recap**

_"I just got a fabulous idea!" said Cana._

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's do the Truth or Dare week bet! It was always a blast when we used to do it. So you guys in or what?"_

_The girls looked at each other and smiled. "We're in!"_

* * *

"Alright girls, since we're reforming the team for awhile, why do we do what we used to do?" said Lucy.

"What was that?" asked Levy.

"Hands in the middle and the high fives."

"Alright then." said Erza. "Let's do this!"

The girls put their hands in the middle and said. "We're the Kaitou Knights!" And high fived each other.

**_*RING-DING*_**

"Erza, go answer the door." the girls said. And Erza sighed.

"WHY does EVERYONE Else wants ME to do things!" said Erza.

"You're Erza, and you just do them without saying 'No, you go answer it'. " said Lucy and Erza sighed.

"Hey Erza." said Jellal winking and she blinked three times.

"Hello? Erza? You there?" said Jellal waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hey Erza!" said Meredy with Ultear.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Erza.

"Is Lucy here? Jellal said she was!" said Meredy excitedly. Erza smiled.

"Yes, come inside guys."

"HEY LUCY!" shouted Meredy.

"Hey guys!" shouted Lucy and she hugged them. "I've missed you guys soooo much!"

Ultear smiled. "We've all missed you too, Lucy. It's really good to see you."

"Yup! And why are you guys here? Lover boy said Erza was here, we came." said Meredy.

"HEY! I'm not a lover boy!" said Jellal.

"Riiii_iii_ght. And we're much worser than the 'Great Demon', pttf!" said the girls except Erza.

"You girls are! Together you're...you're a major never ending nightmare!" said Jellal.

"Is that so Jellal?" asked Erza darkly.

"YES! I think so!"

"Prepare to d-" started Erza but Cana and Lucy cut her off.

"If you kill him, you automatically lose True or Dare Week." said Cana and Lucy.

Erza sighed, they were right. "Your life is spared today but after next Friday, we'll see you at your funeral Jellal." said Erza

"I'd like to see you try, Miss Erza."

"If you insist, Jellal."

"No Erza!" said Lucy. "If you lose, you'll have to do whatever the hat's words say!"

"You're right."

"You guys are doing Truth or Dare Week? Count me and Ultear in!" said Meredy.

"Alright then, let's go outside. Jellal you watch on the new Flat screen." said Lucy.

"Woo hoo!'' I can catch the The Wizards baseball!" cheered Jellal.

"He's weird." said Lucy and the girls nodded their heads.

**X [Sometime later~]**

"Wow, this reminds me of when we were younger." said Meredy.

"It does, doesn't it." said Lucy.

"Now for you dares." said Cana. "Ultear you should go talk to that annoying idiot Zancrow and go on a date with him!~"

Ultear was shocked. "No thank you!"

"C'mon Ultear~ Please!" said Meredy.

"Fine.."

"Now, Meredy for your dare, you need to hang out with that flirt, RustyRose." said Cana.

"A-a-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." said Meredy.

"Y'know, what if we all don't do the dares? What will happen?" asked Lucy.

"That's a tough one. I guess we go to this one restaurant and eat there in shame." said Cana.

"Maybe we could go to Pudding Land!" said Wendy jumping.

"That's terrible but good." said Levy.

"They have a Pudding Land here too!? Oh my stars." said Lucy with horror on her face when the girls nodded.

_*****Ring-Ding*_

"Oh my phone." said Wendy. "Hello? Oh hi Mom. I'm got Lucy's house! Um alright then! We'll come!"

"Wendy, since when do you have a phone!?" said Lucy.

"Since last year! I'm in 8th, Mom said I got get one!"

"But you're only freakin 12! And I still don't get how Aunt Gran, let you skip a grade." said Lucy shaking her head.

"My mom wants you to come over! So let's go." said Wendy pulling Lucy's hand.

"Alright, alright. We're coming. Hey Jellal we're going to Wendy's house!"

"Alright, Natsu and the other guys are probably outta school by now."

And they all went to Wendy's.

**X**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Wendy said opening the door. "Mom's not home yet. Come inside."

"Wow, your house is so pretty Wendy!"

"It is." said Star.

"Wendy you're home."

"Hey Carla."

"CARLA!" said Star.

"STAR!" said Carla.

"You two go hug or something!" said Lucy. "Sisters reuniting over the past years!"

Star and Carla hugged and they talked to each other.

"It's so nice to see them back together." said Wendy.

"It is." said Lucy smiling.

"I'M HOME!" shouted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu-nii!"

"Wendy! Where'd you go! Gildarts told me you left!"

"I was with Erza. You could've called me."

"Oh and hey guys."

I'm home, Natsu, W- Oh Lucy is that you!" said Grandine.

"Ya, hey Aunt Gran!"

"C'mon and give me hug! You've grown these past years! You look a lot like Layla."

"Thanks Aunt Gran."

"Natsu, you don't know Lucy. She's one of my friend's daughter. She's the one Wendy loves talking about."

"I see. She came to school today."

"Really? Wonderful!"

"And she's the one who's arm was slashed by Erza!"

_IDIOT! HE JUST GOT US IN TROUBLE!_ thought Lucy, Erza and Levy and Cana. Grandine eyed them with a scary look.

"Girls..what's I say 'bout fighting without supervision?" Grandine said in a scary voice.

"Gildarts was there!"

"Remind me to yell at him. Girls...I'm pretty sure that if you fight, the cops would come and get you and you're never get a job and be homeless and be haunted by demons. Right?"

"Y-yes M'am! We'll never do it again!" they said very scared outta their wits, even Erza.

"Wonderful. Why don't we make something and eat?" said Grandine smiling.

_She's going to kill us!_

"Oh, we have some food Cucina left over. We can eat that."

And the girls sighed happily. And obviously Natsu was left clueless.


	6. Notice, Not good

_**Kaitou vs. Kaitous**_

* * *

_******Hi people, my somewhat story is going to be on hold, so sorry to the people who liked it...It'll be a longtime until I update again I think...later.. I think 20 chapters or more sound nice right? If you think so please comment or message me or you can send ideas if you like... Thanks!**_


End file.
